Scent of the Night Sky
by Tarochun
Summary: They had always seen each other at the Ubuyashiki compound. Her elegance and poise always had captured his attention, but he was a mere soldier. There would've been no way they could be together, and so, he had kept to himself. His eyes always on her form whenever he spotted her yet he had never approached the ethereal woman.


**Scent of the Night Sky**

Hi Everyone! Howdy do? c: This is really just a oneshot, I'm thinking of maybe turning it into a story in the far future. But maybe after I focus on my other stories first, then I'll work on this one. This is just something I wrote on a whim because of my newfound love for Kimetsu no Yaiba. I hope you enjoy.

-Aislinia

* * *

She had been otherworldly, like a transcendental goddess sent from the heavens themselves. Eyes wide-eyed like an innocent doe, skin glowing like she had been bathed with an ethereal moon. Her eyes were golden like the first of the sun rays and her hair the palest white anyone had ever seen. The Gods themselves had blessed her, sun and moon. Her beauty and strength knew no bounds. The way she stood held elegance to it and yet she was a force to be reckoned with. Her very existence screamed she was a superior being, one opposite of the demons lurking this world.

The first time they met she had been sitting with her back to the Sakura tree which hung over the courtyard. He had been invited to the Ubuyashiki compound for a promotion to be the next Water Pillar. As he walked through the open halls, his eyes fell on her petite form. She was a sight to behold as the Sakura petals fell around her, enveloping her in a beautiful pink hue. He had not noticed her at first, at least not until he heard the beautiful melody on the koto in front of her. He couldn't stray his eyes away even as he reached the middle of the open room overlooking the courtyard. Her eyes were closed, listening to each string being strung as she moved her feminine fingers.

She only stopped playing when he reached the middle room. Dark blue eyes stared back into her golden ones as she blinked at the sight in front of her. A small smile graced her lips as he kept his stare blank. Bowing her head, she continued strumming softly, the wind blowing around her as her hair swayed gently in the wind. It was as if the wind caressed her gently with its soft breeze as the petals danced around her. Her eyes closed as she once again became one with the koto she played. He was mesmerized as he observed her. His eyes gazed upon her form as she played the beautiful melody, it was only disrupted when a voice broke his concentration.

"Tomioka Giyuu, welcome."

He turned his head towards the voice and bowed at the man.

"Hello."

"I welcome you. I am Ubuyashiki Kagaya. You may call me Oyakata-sama."

Giyuu kneeled at the name. He had never met the man before but knew of his name.

"Tomioka, do you know why you are here?" His voice chuckled at the man kneeling to him. He saw the way the man looked upon his adopted sister.

"I have an idea." Giyuu replied, his head looking up towards the leader of the Demon Killing Corps. Kagaya sat down and motioned the tall man to sit with him.

"You are to be the next Water Pillar. Urokodaki has recently retired and has sent a letter of recommendation for you to be his successor. You will be overtaking his assigned region and doing what you may need to do for the greater good."

Giyuu listened as his master spoke, the way he spoke was eloquently smooth. He listened to every word that was said to him. Though he had been unsure if he had been worthy of the position, he had no choice but to accept the duty. How could he deny the man who could sway the mountains?

Tsukiko continued playing the koto in the background as the two men talked. Her heart beat faster as their eyes locked once again and she felt her cheeks reddening. Her slender fingers continued to strum each melody beautifully as Giyuu listened halfway. Part of his attention to her and the other to his master.

The second time they had met, he had been there for the Pillar Meeting between all the Pillars and Kagaya. He had arrived a day early and had not been the only one who had arrived. Gyoumei sat in the courtyard and cried as he heard the jingle of her movements. Giyuu had only just arrived and had decided he would walk in the courtyard. What he saw stunned him. For it was the same woman who had captured his attention those months ago.

"Tomioka! Come, join me as we listen to the blessing the Gods have given us." Gyoumei cried out.

He walked to the crying Rock Pillar, his eyes never leaving her dancing form. He watched her intricate fan dance, a small bell hung from her fan. It's small chimes ringing every time she moved with poise and sophistication. Their eyes met as he walked and she graced him with a small smile. He listened to the bell's chimes, enjoying the way they sounded when she moved her fan. As she finished her dance, her posture came to a standstill as she bowed to the man in front of her.

"Oyakata-sama."

Kagaya clapped from the performance she had given. His children behind him clapping in appreciation of the arts their aunt had always given them.

"Beautiful, very well done."

Giyuu's eyes left her form to greet his master. He hid his disdain from having to turn his eyes away from the woman who had captured his attention. Kagaya kept a firm smile as he greeted the two pillars who had arrived early. His vision slowly failing him, yet he still found the strength to come and say hello.

Every time they had seen each other, it was always the same. Looks and eyes that would stare upon each other but no movements were ever made. Tsukiko had hoped that he'd make the first move, every time they had seen each other, her heart raced and she liked the way he looked at her.

And then for the 17th time, when they had met again, he had found her bloody form clinging to a tree in near exhaustion as he scouted his region. It had not been her blood, but the blood of the demons she slay as she traveled to his domain. He had noticed her only because of the shimmering glint as he ran through the darkened woods, if not for her glowing skin, he would have passed her.

"Tomioka-sama." She bowed her head in respect. Handing him the small scroll, Giyuu read the contents.

_Tomioka Giyuu, I have sent Ubuyashiki Tsukiko your way to help you in your future endeavors. Please, do not mind her. She is otherworldly and may come to help you in the near future. Signed with sincerity, Oyakata._

Giyuu arched his brow in curiosity, she may come to help in the near future? What had he meant by that? He took his gaze off the small scroll and back towards the small girl. She no longer wore a kimono and had instead opted to travel in the standard demon hunter uniform with a pale blue haori patterned with moons over it. Her hair was no longer free and instead she had braided it loosely behind her. He eyed her bloody form, yet there seemed to be no weapon on her body.

"Why are you bloodied, my lady?" He walked closer to her form, catching her as she slowly fell forward from exhaustion.

The dove beside her cooed out, "My mistress has defeated one of the Twelve Moon Demons. The one who had been defeated had been a Lower Moon 1."

Giyuu paused in his footsteps to make sure he had heard correctly. He had not known she was capable of fighting. As he carried her tired form on his back to his home, he spoke up once again, curiosity on the tip of his tongue.

"And your weapon? I do not see any katana on you."

"I do not fight with a katana, but merely with a tessen." She spoke softly, it was calming and as pure and sweet as he remembered. Tsukiko rested her head on the back of his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her slender legs as hers wrapped around his shoulders.

"I see." He replied back, short and curt. He continued trekking through the night back to his domain, the sounds of her breathing softened and he knew she had fallen asleep. He only prayed there be no demon attacks so that he could make his way home peacefully.

When she awoken the next morning, she found herself changed out of her bloody uniform and in a spare night robe that had been sloppily wrapped around her. She sat up and looked around, not really remembering much after she fell asleep on the man's hardened back.

"Morning." She turned her head to the figure sitting at the edge of the room. One leg was propped up and the other dangled out the side as he sat where the open sliding doors were, it overlooked the river in front of his small home.

"Tomioka-sama, morning. I'm sorry for the inconvenience last night. Please forgive me." She bowed to the tall man. He only waved off her apology.

"It was nothing. I have washed your clothes but they are still drying. They should be dry in another few hours. Are you hungry?" He turned his head from the river he had been staring at only to jolt in surprise at the woman who had inched her way close to him.

So _quiet_.

He had not even heard the faintest of movements. She sat by him, taking in the fresh cold air of the morning. When they had first met it had been spring, the Sakura's blossoming and falling around her. Now it was fall and a year later from when they had first laid eyes on each other. The weather getting colder and colder with each day. It was a time for the demons to lurk as the skies could remain cloudy and they'd be able to walk during the day, not afraid of the sun. But today had been quite sunny, yet it still held a cold freeze in the air.

Settling as close as she could to him, he sucked in a breath. He had not thought she'd come this close upon him.

"Tomioka-sama, you're warm."

He straightened up his posture, a little overwhelmed at the warm feminine body pressed up against his side. Her breath hit the side of his neck as shivers escaped through his spine. He turned his head towards her, intent on asking what she was doing. She laced her arms around his muscled one, and as he turned his face to her, she pressed her lips to his. Gently, almost as if it was just the wind caressing his lips.

She brought her free hand up to his cheek, cupping it as she gave him the long but chaste kiss. She pulled away, a small blush spread across her cheeks and his.

"W-Wha-" He stuttered out, flustered by the actions of this woman. His heartbeat insanely loud, or least he thought it was.

She only stood from where she had sat and gave a small light chuckle. "Is there a natural hot spring near here? I think I smelled one while we were on the way here."

Giyuu wordlessly nodded, he blinked as she offered a hand to help him up.

"Well, please be a dear and lead me to it? You may have changed me, but I still need to wash the blood out of my hair and skin." She gave a small lopsided grin. When she had awoken, she was no longer wearing her previous attire. She felt no other presence around them and knew he had been the one to undress her. He blushed, a little embarrassed for being called out. He had only thought it right to change her so that she could rest in the comfort of the futon without being too dirty.

He sat upon a rock, his back facing towards the petite woman as she bathed. Both had brought their spare clothes to change into yet he stood on the sidelines, keeping an eye out. Tsukiko rinsed the impurities off of her body, her soul thanking her for the hot cleaning. She relaxed a bit and took a deep breath before she slowly swam closer to where he had been sitting. He stiffened as he heard her form slowly lifting from the waters behind where he sat, the water dripping into the hot springs. His breath quickened when he felt her naked form press against his back, wetting the haori he wore over his robe.

"Tomioka-sama, join me?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and crossed them at his chest. His hands rose up to touch the flesh of her arms, embarrassment filling his features.

"W-We are not married! It is wrong." He straightened his posture again and kept his head held high, though the red flustered cheeks continued on.

"Well then, let's get married." She whispered in his ear, a teasing trace lingered as he listened to her voice.

"Unless, all those times when you have come to the Ubuyashiki compound and have looked upon me, has all but been a lie?" She rubbed her face against his back, a little hurt that _what if_, it had been all but a lie. Then she would have came all this way for nought, but yet she knew it hadn't been a lie. For the moon and stars had told her the truth.

Giyuu turned around, a flash of exasperation on his face as he heard her. "Of course not! B-But-" His eyes traveled down her naked form and landed on the small of her breasts. His gaze returned to her eyes, his face reddened.

"But, I am just not worthy of your love and to be your husband would be unsightly. I am a demon hunter, I could be killed any moment and leave you alone. I-"

His words were drowned out as she slid his haori off and slid her hands up on his chest, her fingers grazing the skin that was revealing fresh from his robe. "I know the risk, _Pillar of Water_, for I too am a demon slayer."

She looked upon his face, a small smile gracing her lips as she listened to the beat of his heart and felt the raw aura emitting from his muscled form. She held back a squeak as he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her almost backwards into the hot springs. His fingers raked upon her white hair, tugging at the ends. She leaned her head backwards, opening her mouth. It had been the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, just enough to drive her over the edge. The two sprawled out on the rock as the sun witnessed the intertwinement of the two.

In the end, she had stayed with him for a mere 3 months before they made their way back to the compound and he had asked his master for her hand in marriage. It had been a nerve-wrecking thing he had done, he had still felt unworthy of this woman's love and yet she had chosen him anyways. Her eyes never strayed to another man and when she was approached by numerous men on their travels, she simply smiled and ignored them. On their travels together they had fought side by side. Fought humans who were corrupted and demons alike, and when the latter offered her to become a demon to keep her youth and beauty forever, she had slain the demon with a trace of sadness. She was compassionate yet knew her duty. She had fought by his side, the two of them watching each other's blind spots. All these combined had made him realize that she truly did love him and that maybe, just maybe, he had really been worthy enough of her love.


End file.
